sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IceCap Zone
IceCap Zone (znane również jako Ice Cap lub Icecap) – piąty poziom w grach Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Następuje po Carnival Night Zone, a poprzedza Launch Base Zone. Opis IceCap Zone rozgrywa się w górskim obszarze Angel Island, pokrytym wiecznym śniegiem. Akt pierwszy rozpoczyna się na szczycie góry. Postacie trafiają tutaj po wystrzeleniu przez armatę w drugim akcie Carnival Night Zone. W Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Knuckles trafia do poziomu za pomocą teleportera zlokalizowanego w innej części wspomnianego poziomu. Gdy gracz gra jako Sonic, zostaje przedstawiona dodatkowa scenka, w której Sonic zjeżdża na desce snowboardowej. Zarówno Sonic jak i Tails uderzają w ścianę lodową wywołując lawinę. Spadają do jaskini, która znajduje się niżej. W jaskini znajdują się typowe dla zimowego poziomu przedmioty, takie jak lodowe kolce, lodowe ściany, zamrożone monitory, itp. Pojawiają się także zjeżdżalnie oraz maszyny zamrażające. Ponadto wnętrze jaskini wypełnione jest różnego rodzaju kryształami oraz badnikami utrzymanymi w lodowej tematyce. Akt drugi rozgrywa się zarówno w jaskini jak i na powierzchni. W dolnych częściach poziomu pojawia się woda. Na wodzie unoszą się platformy, które zanurzają się po wejściu na nie. Poza elementami z aktu pierwszego pojawiają się pętle, trampoliny oraz mosty. Pojawiają się te same badniki.Po naliczeniu bonusów, pojawia się scenka przejścia do Launch Base Zone, w której gracz może kontrolować postać. Aby móc przejść do następnego poziomu, gracz musi wejść do zaśnieżonej tuby, która przeniesie go do Launch Base. Położenie wielkich pierścieni W IceCap Zone znajduje się 5 wielkich pierścieni, 2 w akcie pierwszym i 3 w akcie drugim. Akt 1 # Pierwszy pierścień znajduje się na początku aktu. Przy pierwszym zamrożonym przycisku znajduje się ściana z ukrytym korytarzem. Na jego końcu jest pomieszczenie z pierścieniem. # Drugi pierścień znajduje się niedaleko, na drugiej sekcji ze zjeżdżalniami. Znajdują się w niej cztery zbocza, naprzemiennie kierujące w prawo i w lewo. Przy drugim w lewo należy skoczyć. W ścianie naprzeciwko znajduje się przejście do pomieszczenia z pierścieniem. Akt 2 # Pierwszy pierścień dostępny jest wyłącznie dla Knucklesa. Po pierwszej pętli prowadzącej w dół, gracz wyląduje na zanurzającym się bloku. Pierścień znajduje się w pomieszczeniu w ścianie po lewej, blisko dolnej krawędzi. # Drugi pierścień znajduje się w sekcji poziomu z zanurzającymi się blokami dla wszystkich postaci. Należy stanąć na ostatnim z nich (przed punktem kontrolnym). Pierścień znajduje się w pomieszczeniu w ścianie po prawej. # Trzeci pierścień znajduje się pod koniec aktu. Po punkcie kontrolnym, gracz może wybić się z rampy. Należy to uczynić, aby dostać się do ukrytego obszaru z pierścieniami oraz wielkim pierścieniem w pomieszczeniu obok. Bossowie Mini-bossem poziomu jest robot Big Icedus. Jego atakami są szarża oraz zrzucanie kul śnieżnych. Do pokonania wymaga 8 uderzeń. Bossem poziomu jest Freezer Mobile. Wyposażony jest w dmuchawy oraz platformę. Atakuje on za pomocą mroźnych podmuchów. Do pokonania wymaganych jest 8 uderzeń. Przeciwnicy |Penguinator-spr.png}} |Starpointer-spr.png}} }} W innych grach Sonic Drift 2 IceCap Zone powraca w Sonic Drift 2 jako tor wyścigowy. Jest trzecią trasą we White Chaos GP. Następuje po Rainy Savanna, a poprzedza Hill Top 2. Sonic Adventure 230px|thumbIceCap pojawia się w grze Sonic Adventure. Jest grywalny przez 3 postacie: Sonica, Tailsa i Biga. Sonic i Tails trafiają tu w poszukiwaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu, zaś Big szuka Żabka. Pod koniec poziomu Sonica/Tailsa pojawia się sekcja snowboardowa. LEGO Dimensions Sonic Mania Adventures W Sonic Mania Adventures IceCap pojawiła się jako jedna z lokacji, którą Amy przemierzała niosąc Metal Sonica z powrotem do bazy Eggmana. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Początkowo poziom ten miał być szóstym w grze i miał następować po Flying Battery Zone. Możliwe, że armata z Carnival Night Zone miała wystrzeliwać gracza na pokład, a później Sonic miał użyć drzwi z zakończenia aktu drugiego jako deski snowboardowej. Nie wiadomo, czy w Knuckles miałby w ogóle odwiedzać Flying Battery czy od razu dostać się na IceCap. * Jest to pierwszy poziom o tematyce zimowej w serii w grze na konsole stacjonarne. * Na szkicach koncepcyjnych pojawia się Tails zjeżdżający na snowboardzie. W grze jednak Tails po prostu spada po wystrzeleniu przez armatę. * Początkowo poziom miał mieć inną muzykę. Została ona wykorzystana w Sonic & Knuckles Collection. Kategoria:Tematyka zimowa Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 3